


“Jack?”

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crime, Danti (suggested), Darkiplier - Freeform, Insanity, Markiplier - Freeform, Short, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: “There’s only two cells?” Mark asked, but was once again met with silence from the two before one of them heavily pounded on the door to the left and then opened the one on the right.“Wait, who’s in the other cell?!”





	“Jack?”

Mark was once a detective, a damn good one.

He would solve the most confusing cases and he would catch the bad guy, he would do his job and he would do his job well,

But here he is, being guided down hallways by two guards toward a cell of his own. Here he is, in a remote prison that’s supposed to be an insane asylum. He’s going into an insane asylum by doing nothing wrong. And that’s just it, he’s done nothing wrong, he was framed. And sure, that’s what they all say but he’s innocent. Who framed him? No doubt than that sick fuck Dark, that’s who.

Dark. He’s the perfect doppelganger to Mark, even the name is almost the same. But here’s the funny thing, Dark is him. Dark is Mark, but Mark isn’t Dark.

It happened on a case he had one day, he had gotten a case that had to do with viruses that manipulated the brain: One virus gave you multiple personality disorder, but the other personality will be you, but they will be a criminal, that’s how Mark’s understood it. But here’s the thing, Mark never had this, he had a doppelganger, but he did know this one guy who had it. Yeah this guy got the virus that he had worked with, but he’s heard some rumors going around that the guy has gone insane and now he’s living in the nut house.

“Wait, where are we going? Aren’t the cells over there?” Mark asked as they passed a hallway where he had thought that’s where the cells were. But the two guards decided that they didn’t want to cooperate and they just stayed silent.   
About three or four hallways later, they came on a heavy, white door that took the two of them to open. When they were in, there was two other cells which you couldn’t see the inside from the doors.

“There’s only two cells?” Mark asked, but was once again met with silence from the two before one of them heavily pounded on the door to the left and then opened the one on the right.

“Wait, who’s in the other cell?!” Mark asked as he hesitated a bit to go in before the two of them pushed him in and then they shut the cell door. Then the white. Mark turned toward the wall that separated his cell from the next.

“Look what the cat dragged in. They finally caught you!” The other prisoner said as he looked back at Mark through the glass wall as he sat on the floor, resting on the wall with a straight jacket strapped tightly on him.  

“Jack?” Mark asked, cautiously backing away from the glass as he did so. So, the rumors were true. Jack’s happy expression turned into a glare before he rested his head on the wall behind him, not meeting Mark’s eyes.

“Never mind, I thought you were someone else.” Jack slumped down against the wall, still averting his gaze. That didn’t last long though, he reluctantly turned his head and made eye contact.  “Since you’re not Dark, what did you do? I can hardly see you causing enough trouble to get put in here without doing it on purpose to get in here. Or did they send you in here to make us go even more insane?” Oh, us. This is Anti talking, not Jack.

“Listen, Anti-.”

“No. Answer the question, Fischbach” Anti called him by name. “You two can get to that later. Answer me.” Shit. He’s going to get a chance to talk to Jack, fuck.

“I didn’t do anything.” Mark answered as he sat down against the wall himself. “Dark framed me.” Mark then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees with clasped hands. “Now-,”

“Shut it.” Anti hissed, hunching over and closing his eyes. Mark waited a bit.

_There he is._

Jack sat up and met Mark’s gaze but then scoffed as he leaned back against the wall like Anti had done not two minutes ago.

“Look, Jack, I’m sorry! That was stupid, what I did. I shouldn’t have left you. I shouldn’t have left you there to-to go insane. I should’ve helped you, I know! I should’ve gone back, I should’ve rescued you. I know that, I know all of it.” Mark then braced himself for Jack’s yells, his screams, his retorts…Nothing. He just, stayed there, not doing anything else. So Mark kept going.   
“Be angry at me, yell at me, do whatever. But whatever you do just know that I’m sorry. It’s been putting me in the worst guilt trips of my life, Jack. I’ve had insomnia ever since that night had happened, that’s led me to not think straight, and that’s led me to stop being invested in my job. That’s led me to barely solve the simplest cases. And now that Dark’s on the loose without the department knowing that he’s still out there just gives me more anxiety because both of us knows what he can do. You’ve even had first hand with it, so you really know what I mean.” Mark chuckled a bit at the end. Still no reaction.

Mark knows what he’s doing now. It’s a tactic to get Mark to snap, to get him to lash out and get angry. But Mark’s patient, he can deal with this.   
“I told you, what I did was unforgivable, if you had done that I wouldn’t want to see you again. But I have-.” Jack moved. He stood up from his seat on the floor and walked over to the glass and sat in front of it. He crossed his legs and nodded his head to the side. Mark took the signal and slowly approached him, crossing his legs along with him.

_He got bored, he didn’t want to wait._

“What you did-.” Jack began, cutting himself off. “Listen, I’m angry that you left me there. I’m angry that you had left me there to go insane with Anti in my head-. I’m angry that you had caught that son of a bitch that put this prick in my head, and for what? So you could get the bad guy and save your job?” Mark noticed Jack’s shoulders tensing and then calming a bit. “Mark, I hate you for what you did. I hate you for leaving me to go insane and to get caught and put in this shit hole. But I won’t benefit from being angry at you, so I won’t be angry.” Jack then looked up toward Mark at that. “But because you’re not Dark, and because he’s still out there, I’m going to get you out of this place and the both of us are going to catch him. You good with that?” Jack stood up from the floor, looking down at Mark as he sat.

Mark’s eyes widened as he stood. But before mark could say anything, Jack cut him off. “Safe your breath, Fischbach.” Jack had smirked before he blinked and there Mark saw Anti’s dark green eyes, and then Anti’s smirk.

“Let’s catch that son of a bitch.”  


End file.
